


After The Wizard

by PrettyKitty93



Series: Sherlock Of Oz [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, First Times, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions from Sherlock Of Oz, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock never asked about Oz and never read John's blog about it either.<br/>He had decided to just keep it as John's secret.<br/>But now, two weeks later, Sherlock's curiosity has gotten the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said that John falls in love with the Wizard and would he want to go home after all and then there wasn't any obvious love. Well just hold on, prepare for another plot twist (ish), The clue was in the last line of Sherlock Of Oz. That's all I'm gonna say, Just read this story and you'll see what my plot twist is ;) hehe. I do have a plan for everything ya know, I don't just make this shit up :p xxxx

"You never told me about that dream you had." Sherlock says after breakfast.

"Which dream?" John asks, looking up from the paper he's reading.

"The one about, um, Oz."

"Oh, well, it's on my blog. You could have read it there."

"Yes, but I wanted to hear it from you."

"Well, it was just ... I was in Afghanistan and a hurricane hit and then I was in Oz ..."

"And? Who was there?"

"Well, have you read the Wizard of Oz?"

"I skimmed through it so I know the general jist."

"Well, there was a scarecrow that reminded me of Lestrade, a tin man that reminded me of Mycroft ..."

Sherlock smirks widely.

"What?" John asks his brilliant flat mate.

"The tin man wanted a heart."

"Yes, and?"

"Nothing, just carry on."

"A lion that reminded me of Mike, a good witch that reminded me of Molly and a wicked witch that reminded me of ..."

"Of who?"

"Doesn't matter." John replies, shaking his head.

"John." Sherlock presses firmly.

"Irene! Okay, she reminded me of Irene, okay?"

Sherlock struggles to suppress a giggle which causes John to giggle too.

"You're that jealous?" Sherlock asks without thinking amidst giggling.

"What?" John asks, all laughter from his voice gone now.

"Nothing."

"Why would I be jealous of her?"

"I don't know, John."

"That makes a change."

"But, are you?"

"Of course not."

"Oh. Um, continue, John."

"Yeah, and basically we went on this journey to ask the Wizard if I could get home and so that the scarecrow, tin man and lion could get what they wanted too."

"Who did the Wizard remind you of?"

"Um, I can't remember." John replies, looking at the floor.

"John, you're not that stupid."

"Not that stupid? Who was there, Sherlock? Where you? Did you end up in a coma?! No!"

It's a low blow but John's sick of Sherlock's arrogance.

"I'm sorry, John."

"Yes, well. The Wizard reminded me of you, if you must know."

"Really? You think that highly of me?"

"Why, who were you expecting it to be?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well, it was weird because it was like ... modern. I mean, the Wizard had a car not a balloon. And the Wicked Witch of the East was a warlock instead and had a ruby red tie."

"You had a ruby tie? Um, like this one?" Sherlock asks, picking up a package from under the desk and handing it to John.

"What? You bought me a tie? How did you know?"

"I skimmed through your blog, didn't read it. Just skimmed and that stuck out at me."

"Sherlock, you didn't have to ... thank you."

"You're welcome, John."

John smiles and pulls the tie out of the box, tying it round his neck loosely and wriggling it a bit.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, Sherlock." John replies, grabbing Sherlock's hand before he can walk away and pulling him down so he can kiss his cheek.

John suddenly realizes what he's done and coughs awkwardly.

"Sorry."

"Not a problem, John." Sherlock replies, spinning on his heels as his cheeks start to colour red.

"I am sorry, Sherlock."

"I've done worse to you. After all, I did put you in a coma."

"It was an accident, Sherlock."

"That happens a lot, doesn't it?"

"Hey, I don't regret any of it, ya know? I've loved every minute of our time together."

"Really? You're happy risking your life all the time?"

"It reminds me of Afghanistan. The feeling of being needed, the life or death situations, the adrenaline. I shouldn't like it but ... I do."

"You must be mad." Sherlock smirks, looking back at John.

"Only as mad as you." John grins back.

"I guess so."

"Anyway, as I was saying when we finally got to the Wizard, he told us to kill the Wicked Witch and bring back her broom before he'd give us what we asked for."

"I bet you enjoyed that. Did she say 'I'm melting'?"

"Actually, I cut her head off with an axe."

"I can see why you chose Irene then."

"Hey! I didn't choose Irene! It just happened."

"Are you jealous of her?" Sherlock asks again.

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"John, you kissed me. Don't people do that when they're interested in someone?"

"Um, well ..." John replies, looking at the floor.

Sherlock moves and sits down on the floor in front of John, just looking at John expectantly.

John looks up and locks eyes with Sherlock; who moves slowly forward, placing a hand on John's knee and leaning in until he's nose to nose with John.

"Sherlock." John whispers, but he finds himself unable to move away.

"Tell me more about this Wizard. Was he handsome? Did he make your heart skip a beat? Did he ever get this close to you?"

"N ... No." John stammers softly.

"Did you want to kiss him? Or was it me you wanted to kiss?"

"Sh ... Sherlock, we ... can't."

"Please, John. Tell me about him, John." Sherlock whispers in such a husky voice that John is sure it's too much of a turn on to be natural.

"He was very ... beautiful and ... brilliant. I was sure I fell for him ... the minute I met him. But I wanted ... to punch him as well. He was such a ... dick to my friends. But ... I guess that doesn't matter."

"Do you want me, John? Do you want to punch me ... or kiss me?"

"Both." John replies without thinking.

Sherlock pulls away a little in shock, he was sure that John would never see him in a romantic way.

"John."

"Sherlock, stop thinking for once and just kiss me." John replies, a seductive smile appearing.

"But ... you said we can't. So ..."

"Alright then, I'll just go to bed." John says, mock sadness in his tone.

"John." Sherlock whispers, jumping up and grabbing John's arm.

He slowly pulls him back a few steps and tentatively leans in, pecking him softly on the lips.

John smiles against his lips, loving that for once Sherlock hasn't got a clue what to do.

Sherlock pulls away, giving a nervous glance at the floor as his cheeks flush red again.

"Hey, I know you don't understand your feelings but this is progress. Well, if you like me that way, that is?"

"Um, yes, I do. I just ... you're right, I don't understand. Can you help me?"

"Yeah. In fact, we can help each other because I've never had these feelings before either, well not for a guy anyway."

"Are you sure you like me in that way too?"

"Sherlock, I just kissed you. First on the cheek and then on the lips. Do I really have to spell it out?" John asks softly, his hand reaching up to Sherlock's cheek like he's done it a million times.

"Well ... Um. I guess not." Sherlock replies, chewing his bottom lip and actually relaxing into John's touch.

John smiles softly at Sherlock's action, moving his hand to the nape of his neck and pulling him forward again.

"So, what do we do now?" Sherlock whispers and John can see his mask crumbling.

"How about we just sit on the couch for a bit?" John suggests, grabbing Sherlock's hand and pulling him to towards the couch.

"Okay ... Can I ... Can I lay down?" Sherlock asks as John sits down on the couch.

"If you like." John replies, patting the seat next to him.

Sherlock smiles shyly and lays down on the couch, resting his head in John's lap.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Um, I don't mind." Sherlock replies, chewing his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Oh. Okay. Doctor Who?"

"Well, as you enjoy it so much, I suppose I can try and get into it." Sherlock replies with a shrug.

"Oh, alright then." John smiles happily, glad that Sherlock is being co-operative for once.

"No complaints, and no remarks about crap plot twists, I really like this show."

"I can't make any promises." Sherlock grins wickedly.

"... Fine." John sighs before turning on Doctor Who on Watch.

“So which companion is this again? Is this the River one or the Rose one?”

“It’s River Song, Sherlock. I thought you remembered everything.”

“It’s Doctor Who. Of course I don’t remember it. I only remember the interesting stuff.”

“Yet, you remember what fragrance my aftershave is and what my shampoo smells like.” John smiles softly, ruffling Sherlock’s hair.

“That’s because it’s you.” Sherlock whispers.

“Oh.”

“… Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s nice.” John replies, stroking Sherlock’s cheek.

“So, a bit good then?”

“Yes, a bit good.” John grins, a small chuckle escaping.

“I’m glad.”

**Later That Day**

“Boys, Mycroft is here. Boys!” Mrs Hudson calls, making her way up the stairs. “Boys … Oh.” She smiles softly at the sight in front of her.

“Mrs Hudson.” Mycroft calls, finally making his way up the stairs. “Is everything alright …” He stops mid-sentence as he sees his brother and the doctor fast asleep on the couch. “Ah, well, I’ll be going then. Goodbye, Mrs Hudson.”

“Well, I’m sure I can wake them up, Mycroft.” Mrs Hudson replies, running after the older Holmes.

“No need. That’s all I needed to know.”

“Oh, well …” Mrs Hudson replies unsurely.

“I just wanted to see if my brother had made the ‘leap’ yet, so to speak. And it’s plainly obvious that he has.”

“Oh, I don’t think you can take that as face value, Mycroft. They are very close friends.”

“Trust me, Mrs Hudson, they are soon to be more. I just hope they don’t disturb you.” Mycroft replies with a smile, causing the landlady to blush as she realises what he’s implying.

“I’m sure they’ll be very considerate.” She finally says with a smile.

“I’m sure. Goodbye, Mrs Hudson.” The older Holmes replies, opening the door and making his way down the steps.

“Goodbye, Mycroft. Come round again soon for tea and biscuits.”

“Oh, I will, Mrs Hudson.” He smiles, climbing into his car.

x..x

“I’m guessing that the situation has changed?” Jennifer asks as the older Holmes closes the door.

“Yes, indeed it has, Jennifer.”

“Oh, not Anthea, anymore.” She retorts, directing a smile at her phone.

“Which would you prefer, Jennifer?”

This causes the young woman to look up in surprise; he’s never asked for her real name and has definitely never asked if she prefers it to Anthea.

“Will Jennifer be a regular occurrence, Sir?”

“If you prefer it. I was growing tired of the name Anthea anyway.” He replies, looking out the window,

“Then Jennifer it is, Sir.”

“Yes, indeed.” He finally turns to her and gives her a smile.

She replies in kind, before going back to her mobile.

“So what of the younger Holmes and his doctor then?”

“Only time will tell, Jennifer.” Mycroft replies, smiling as the city passes him by.


	2. Shared Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John discovers some unusual things about Sherlock and decides to ask Mycroft's advice before speaking to the young detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realise I'd already finished this lol. But anyway, I'd been looking at pictures of Ben and his gorgeous eyes so forgive me for the bit near the end. I do apologise but I am kinda obsessed with the man ;) hehe.

“Sherlock. Sherlock. Wake up.” John gently nudges the detective, despite the fact that he looks quite sweet curled up in John’s lap.

Sherlock groans in his sleep but makes no attempt to wake.

“Sherlock!” John raises his voice a little but still the detective doesn't wake.

“That’s it, I'm making some tea.” John decides, gently lifting Sherlock’s head off his lap and placing it back on the couch.

As he’s boiling the kettle, John hears Sherlock speak but he’s sure that it's impossible as he has never been aware of the detective talking in his sleep.

“Sherlock.” John says softly, re-entering the living room. But Sherlock is still asleep and he _is_ actually talking in his sleep.

****

**_15 th April 2012    20.30_ **

_Has Sherlock ever talked in his sleep?_

_JW_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_15 th April 2012    20.32_** 

_Only when he was a child. He used to talk_

_in his sleep when he was having an interesting_

_dream. I presume he is doing that at this moment?_

_MH_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

 

**_15 th April 2012    20.35_ **

_Well I wasn’t just asking for the sake of it._

_Obviously he is._

_JW_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

 

**_15 th April 2012    20.38_ **

_Yes well. Why don’t you see if it’s an interesting one?_

_MH_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

 

**_15 th April 2012    20.42_ **

_I will not invade my flat mate’s privacy, Mycroft. No._

_JW_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_15 th April 2012    20.44_ **

_Partner’s._

_MH_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

John splutters as he re-reads Mycroft’s text.

 

 ** _15 th April 2012    20.48_** 

_What?_

_JW_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

 

**_15 th April 2012    20.50_ **

_I came to visit earlier. I saw you two._

_MH_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

 

**_15 th April 2012    20.52_ **

_Oh._

_JW_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

 

**_15 th April 2012    20.54_ **

_There’s nothing to be ashamed of, John._

_I’m perfectly happy with your arrangement._

_MH_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

 

John can't prevent a blush colouring his cheeks. How could Mycroft know he was embarrassed just by a text? Well, this was Mycroft after all. Wait, _embarrassed_? Why was he embarrassed?

 

**_15 th April 2012    20.57_ **

_Please stop thinking too hard, John._

_You're_ _giving me quite a headache._

_MH_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

 

**_15 th April 2012    20.59_ **

_Oh, sorry._

_I was just thinking._

_Well, obviously._

_JW_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

 

**_15 th April 2012    21.03_ **

_Obviously._

_Now, consider my suggestion._

_MH_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

 

**_15 th April 2012    21.05_ **

_Can I really do that though?_

_Wouldn't_ _that be invading his privacy?_

_JW_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

 

**_15 th April 2012    21.08_ **

_Your curiosity is peaked._

_It can hardly do any harm._

_You need not mention it when he wakes._

_MH_  

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

John considers this for a moment and realises that Mycroft is actually right. He doesn't need to tell Sherlock what he heard so what harm can it do?

 

**_15 th April 2012    21.11_ **

_Alright then._

_Thanks, Mycroft._

_JW_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

 

**_15 th April 2012    21.14_ **

_You're_ _welcome, John_

_MH_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

 

John puts his phone down and finally finishes making his cuppa before making his way over to Sherlock’s sleeping form.

_"I said quiet! I will grant you your requests but you have to prove you deserve what you ask for!"_

A slight pause before Sherlock carries on, obviously he is talking to someone else in his dream.

_"Bring me the broomstick of the Wicked Witch ... of the West!"_

John splutters on his drink, starring at Sherlock disbelievingly. This sounds strangely familiar.

_"Then kill her first and bring me her ... BROOMSTICK! Then I will grant your requests."_

 

“What? That isn't possible. How can he be having the same dream? I mean, sure, I told him the story but not in _that_ much detail.”

“John?”

It takes a second for John to realise that Sherlock is no longer asleep.

“Sherlock, hey.” John replies sheepishly.

“Where you talking to yourself?”

“… Um, yeah.”

“Why?”

“Do you remember your dream, Sherlock?”

“What has that got to do with anything?” Sherlock asks, suddenly springing up to a sitting position.

“Sherlock, you were dreaming of OZ.”

“That _fictional_ land you made up while you were in your coma?” Sherlock says harshly, noticing John flinch. “Um, sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. But yes, that land I made up. You were saying exactly what the Wizard said to me when I was having that dream.”

“Absurd.”

“No, really, you did.” John replies, grabbing Sherlock’s hands gently.

“But how?”

“I’ve heard about this. In some cases, people recall sharing a dream with someone they are close to. Maybe a friend or family member or even sometimes a … well.” John coughs awkwardly, blushing again.

“A _what_ , John?”

“A partner.” John whispers softly, looking at the floor.

“Oh. Oh! So is that what we are now? Interesting.” Sherlock exclaims excitedly, jumping up from the couch and wandering around the room

“Sherlock. Can we talk about this, please?”

“About us? We can talk about it all night, John! This is so _very_ interesting!”

“I mean about the dream, Sherlock. It’s important.”

“It was just a dream, John.” Sherlock replies in a bored voice, before going back to wandering the room with childlike glee.

“No, it could mean we have a strong connection.”

This stops Sherlock in his tracks and he swivels round to John, a huge grin forming.

“That’s brilliant.”

“Well, yes …” John replies, a grin of his own forming. “… it really is.” He giggles softly before Sherlock sweeps him into his arms and holding him close.

John can see every colour in Sherlock’s eyes and it’s like there’s a solar system in there, threatening to burn into his very core. It’s quite a magnificent and beautiful sight.

Sherlock’s grin drops but only because he’s realised that he and John are staring into each other’s eyes and it feels as though something as clicked; like fate has brought them together and they were too blind to see it all this time.

“John.” It’s barely above a whisper but John hears it perfectly.

“Sherlock.” John whispers back.

“I feel like I’m falling, John.” Sherlock whispers softly and suddenly his eyes are full of sadness.

“Don’t worry, I’ll catch you, Sherlock.” The _this time_ hangs unspoken as John remembers how he failed to catch the detective when he fell from Barts.

Sherlock understands completely, as he always does when words are unspoken between them and he leans forward slowly, touching his lips to John’s.

It’s the sweetest kiss John has ever experienced and he has the same sense of falling … falling for Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna leave it there, hehe. I was looking at the theory of Shared Dreams as I have experienced this myself with my best friend on a number of occasions. It’s apparently just that though, a theory. But I like it. It’s a very good theory :) xxxxx


	3. Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's in a good mood and it makes John curious.  
> But John gets more curious when Sherlock does something very Un-Sherlock like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright for you all. Please enjoy and keep with me despite my extremely spaced out updates xxxxx

“Good morning, John.” Sherlock smiles, bringing two cups of tea into the living room as John enters.

“What’s got you in such a good mood this morning?” John chuckles, gratefully taking the brew off Sherlock.

“You have as a matter of fact.” Sherlock continues to smile, wrapping an arm around John’s waist and kissing him.

“Careful, I could get used to this.” John smiles, revelling in the closeness of Sherlock.

“Well, don’t. I’m afraid I won’t change that much, John.” Sherlock replies, moving to sit on the couch.

“I’m not expecting you to, Sherlock, honest. Your mad brilliance is what I fell in love with.” John says softly, sitting down next to Sherlock on the couch.

“Good.” Comes Sherlock’s simple reply.

“Any cases?” John asks, deciding to change the subject.

“Not yet. Obviously Lestrade is coping well for once.”

“Oh, well. So what do you want to do?” John asks awkwardly.

“I have a few experiments that could occupy my time.” Sherlock replies, continuing to sip his tea.

“Oh.” John supposed it was too much to have a nice quiet day with Sherlock after their confessions last night.

“You sound disappointed, John. Have I upset you?” Sherlock says, finally looking at John.

“No, it’s fine. You get on with your experiments and I’ll read my book. It’s fine.” John replies, kissing Sherlock’s forehead before moving to his chair.

“Did you … plan anything? If you did then … we could do that.” Sherlock replies softly.

“I didn’t, no, but its fine, Sherlock.”

Sherlock knows that he probably did have something planned, especially given his choice of words but the young detective doesn’t understand what to do.

“Angelo’s?” He says suddenly, making John look up.

“What?”

“Are you hungry? We could go to Angelo’s?” Sherlock replies, giving an awkward smile.

“That sounds lovely. I’ll go get dressed.” John smiles back, ruffling Sherlock’s curls as he walks past and John is sure that he hears the younger man … _purr_.

The doctor stops at the door and turns back to the younger man, ruffling his curls again and this time he is _definitely_   sure he hears him purr.

Sherlock seems to realise what he’s doing and moves away slightly, lowering his head as a blush creeps up his cheeks.

John chuckles in reply, resting his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder and rubbing his thumb across his shoulder blade before heading off to the bedroom again.

As soon as he’s gone, Sherlock smiles widely, placing his hand over the shoulder where John’s had just been, realising how much he enjoys John’s touch; so calming and strong, keeping him steady, acting as his anchor.

x..x

“Come on then, love. Let’s go.” John replies, walking back into the living room.

Sherlock’s still looking at his shoulder but as John walks back in, he looks up at his partner slowly, taking in his attire; blue jeans that seem to make the short man look taller and a black shirt showing off his still very well-toned chest.

Sherlock gulps in reply, feeling his suit pants tighten greatly.

John looks down at Sherlock and hums in appreciation, “We can sort that out later. If you want?” He adds the last bit in a whisper.

Sherlock murmurs in response before recomposing himself and standing up.

He looks over at his reflection in the mirror, painting on his usual mask of bravado and confidence before turning to John.

As he starts to walk over to John suddenly his vulnerability begins to show and he finally replies, “I … I’ve never … before.”

John quickly puts the pieces together and then remembers what Irene said, “Of course. I’m so sorry, Sherlock. We won’t do anything you don’t want. And we’ll take it one step at a time, okay. I’m a patient man.” He smiles, cupping Sherlock’s cheek and staring into the younger man’s eyes.

“Thank you.” Sherlock whispers, tentatively leaning forward and kissing John.

“Let’s go, beautiful.” John smiles softly, grabbing Sherlock’s hand and squeezing it.

Sherlock smiles in return, pulling John down the stairs and out the front door.


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have gone slightly public with their relationship.  
> And when they get home, John and Sherlock have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Hope this makes up for it xxxx

“Ah, boys, what can I get you?” Angelo asks brightly, clapping his hands together.

“Get us two of your specials, please, Angelo.” Sherlock replies with a smile, sitting down at their usual table.

“Ah, I’ll be happy to put it on the house. For you and your … friend.”

“For me and my _date_ , actually, Angelo.” Sherlock corrects with a grin.

“I’m so proud of you, boys. Finally got your man then, Sherlock?” Angelo asks with a wink.

“Yes, _finally_.” Sherlock replies with a soft smile, reaching over to grab John’s hand.

John smiles and blushes in response, squeezing Sherlock’s hand gently.

“I’ll leave you two to it, shall I?” Angelo asks before disappearing to the kitchen.

“I love you, John.” Sherlock whispers softly, stroking John’s knuckles.

“I love you too, Sherlock.” John smiles back, leaning across the table to kiss his partner.

Sherlock smiles into the kiss, squeezing John’s hand again before blushing a bright shade of red.

“It will take me some time to get used to that, John.” Sherlock smiles sheepishly, looking up at John through his eyelashes.

“I’ve got all the time in the world, love.” John replies softly, nodding to himself.

“Yes, we have.” Sherlock agrees with a shy smile.

Angelo returns shortly after, placing down two plates of homemade spaghetti bolognaise.

“Thank you, Angelo.” John replies with a bright smile.

“On the house, just for you.” Angelo grins cheerfully, heading off to get some wine.

“I think he’s more happier about our relationship than we are.” John chuckles lightly, smirking at Sherlock.

“I doubt that, John.” Sherlock replies softly, looking into John’s eyes.

“Me too, Sherlock.” John smiles back at his partner.

x..x

“So, what we doing next?” John asks cheerfully as they leave Angelo’s.

“What ever you want, John.” Sherlock replies with a smile, grabbing John’s hand.

John looks down at their entwined fingers and smiles before looking back up.

“Let’s go home, Sher.”

“Yes, let’s.”

They walk home in comfortable silence, occasionally stopping outside shops when one thing or another catches their eye.

John stops suddenly, making Sherlock turn and look at him.

“What’s wrong, John?” He asks softly, eyeing his partner carefully.

“Hmm. Oh, nothing. Don’t worry about it, Sher.”

“You’re looking at those children.” Sherlock states, following John’s eyeline.

“Yeah, just thinking. Don’t worry about it, love.” John replies with a smile.

“You’ve always wanted to be a father.”

“Yeah, I have. But it’s alright. I’ve got you, that’s more than enough.”

“Is it though? You’ve wanted to be a father for so long and now you’re with me. Is it _enough_ for you?”

“Of course it is, Sher. Besides, with what we do, how could we _possibly_ bring a child into that?”

“We could, if you wanted that.”

“Don’t be silly, Sherlock. We live too much of a dangerous life. We’ve nearly been blown up twice, shot at, threatened, abducted … There’s no way we could bring a child into that.”

“Maybe one day.” Sherlock says softly, pulling John’s hand gently.

“Maybe.” John replies unsurely, following after Sherlock.

x..x

“John, about before?” Sherlock asks suddenly, looking up at his partner.

“Before?” John asks unsurely, giving Sherlock a curious look.

“About … um … helping me? Are you … still okay with that?” Sherlock replies awkwardly, a blush creeping up his cheekbones.

John smiles in understanding, “Course I am, love.” He replies gently, standing up and holding a hand out for Sherlock.

Sherlock grabs his hand and allows himself to be lead to his room.

“You alright, love?” John asks softly when Sherlock freezes at the bedroom door.

“Y-Yes, I’m fine, John.” Sherlock stutters nervously, looking over at John.

“We don’t have to do this now, love.”

“No. I want to. I’m just … I want it to be good.” Sherlock replies sheepishly, his cheeks colouring red.

“It will be, Sher.” John smiles softly, grabbing Sherlock’s hand.

“I mean for you, John. I want it to be good for you.”

“Oh, Sher, of course it will. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Alright.”

“Come on.” John says gently, pulling Sherlock over to the bed. “Just lay down and relax, Sher. I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

Sherlock nods in reply, laying himself down on the bed and allowing John to crawl over him.

“Now, how about we start with something you know.” John smiles, leaning down to kiss Sherlock slow and gentle.

Sherlock moans in response, his hands coming to rest on John’s hips.

John licks Sherlock’s lips softly, asking for permission before Sherlock opens and let’s John kiss him deeply.

After a bit more kissing, John's lips find Sherlock’s neck; gently nipping and licking the sensitive skin.

“You taste so good, Sher. Mmm, gorgeous.” John whispers huskily, mapping out Sherlock’s neck with his tongue.

Sherlock moans, bringing a hand up to John's shoulder and gripping slightly.

“You’re so good, Sherlock. And so beautiful, love.” John hums against Sherlock's neck.

He nips a little harder at Sherlock's neck and the younger man bucks his hips up with a loud moan.

“Oh God, Jawn, I think … I’m nearly there ...” Sherlock moans, burrowing his face into John’s neck.

“Shh, It's alright, love. Calm down.” John soothes gently, his hand running down Sherlock’s chest and moving to his belt.

“Jawn.” Sherlock whispers, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Don’t worry, love. It’s alright.” John whispers gently to Sherlock, his hand slipping into Sherlock’s boxers.

Sherlock moans loudly at the contact and bucks his hips up.

“That’s it, love. You’re doing good. I’ve got you.” John whispers softly, slowly stroking Sherlock.

“ _Jawn_.” Sherlock moans, his eyes rolling back into his head.

“Don’t think about it, Sher. Just feel it. Feels good, doesn’t it?"

“Yes.” Sherlock gasps softly, his hand stroking John’s hair.

“You might like this then.” John replies with a wicked smile, pulling Sherlock’s pants and boxers down.

“What …” Sherlock starts to ask when John’s mouth on his cock stops him.

John hums around Sherlock’s cock, sending vibrations up the younger man’s body.

“John, I’m going to … _Jawn_!” Sherlock screams, orgasming down John’s throat.

John continues to lick and suck at Sherlock before pulling off with a wet sound and crawling back up Sherlock’s body.

“Wow, been a long time since I’ve done that.” John grins down at Sherlock, stroking his curls softly.

“That was … I loved it.” Sherlock sighs breathlessly, sweat gathering on his forehead.

“You’re welcome, love.” John replies, his grin even bigger.

“Wish I could repay … Need help?” Sherlock offers, looking down at John’s erection.

“Just seeing you so flushed and breathless might be enough.” John smirks, running his fingers across Sherlock’s cheek.

Sherlock moans softly, rolling over and accidentally brushing his fingers across John’s erection.

“Oh God, Sherlock. Do that again.” John moans, thrusting towards Sherlock’s fingers.

Sherlock unbuttons John’s jeans, shoving his hand into the older man’s boxers and pulling John’s cock out.

He slowly rubs John up and down, his nails gently dragging up on the underside.

John moans loudly again, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to calm himself.

“Is this good?” Sherlock asks in an unsure tone, looking up at John's face.

“Very, Sher. Go a bit faster though.” John replies, his voice dropping to a husky whisper.

Sherlock does as he's told and speeds up a little, earning a rough moan from his partner.

“That's it. Now you're getting it, baby.” John moans, dropping his head against the pillows.

Sherlock decides to be a little adventurous and speeds up even more, running his thumb across the head every so often.

John raises his hips up and grabs Sherlock by the hair; gripping the curls tightly as he feels his orgasm approaching.

“ _Sherlock_.” John moans, relaxing his fingers in Sherlock's hair.

Sherlock bites his lip before leaning down and tentatively licking the head of John's cock.

John screams and his whole body tenses with the force of the orgasm, before he relaxes and slumps against the bed.

“Wow. Shit, I don't think I've ever come that hard in my life.” John finally says after his breathing has slowed down.

“Good?” Sherlock asks softly, chewing his lip.

“ _Amazing_.” John sighs, stroking Sherlock's cheek. “Thank you, Sherlock.”

“You're welcome, John.” Sherlock smiles, settling down next to his partner.

John looks over and giggles, wrapping a stray curl of Sherlock's fringe around his finger.

“What?” Sherlock asks curiously, furrowing his brows at John.

“Just you. Asking if you're doing alright? You don't need to do that, love. If I don't like something, I'll tell you. Otherwise, you should just go with it. Hell, you might find a way to turn me on that I didn't even know about.”

“Oh.”

“It's alright. It's your first time and, I think you did _really_ well. So don't worry about it.” John smiles softly, leaning over to kiss Sherlock's nose.

Sherlock blushes a cute light pink and snuggles further into the pillows.

“How you feeling?”

“I'm … _content_ , John. Thank you.” Sherlock sighs happily, wrapping himself around John.

“Good.” John smiles, kissing Sherlock's hair.


	5. Always Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A realisation suddenly hits him; Sherlock has never had sex, never been this close to a person before  
> He's never ever been in love and maybe he never will be again.   
> John isn't just taking Sherlock's virginity but taking his heart too.   
> And Sherlock is trusting him with both.   
> He was going to make love to this man  
> And in return he was going to give Sherlock his heart too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got some more inspiration with this. I kept wondering if it's too soon for Sherlock and John to have sex and considering this is set after The Fall, then yes, I think they can have sex ;) xxxx

“Morning, love.” John smiles softly, as sleepy eyes look up at him through messy curls.

“M'ning, John.”

“How'd you sleep?” John asks, brushing back the errant curly fringe.

“Mm, peacefully. No bad dreams, I noticed.” Sherlock comments, sitting up a little.

“No. As peaceful as a baby, me.” John smiles, propping his head up on his hand.

“I'm glad. Your nightmares, they …  _ worried _ me. I could never wake you.” Sherlock confesses softly, looking down at the sheets.

“You tried to wake me? When?” John asks curiously, touching Sherlock's arm.

“Before, before  _ the fall _ . I also wondered what you were dreaming of after I left. If the nightmares where the same or if … if they were of me dying.”

“They were  _ always  _ of you dying. And I was always too late to save you. I'd wake up screaming your name. It was hell.” John replies brokenly, looking down at Sherlock with tearful eyes.

“I'm so sorry, John. I wish I could have told you but … I had to protect you. Before you, there was never anything I was willing to die for. And then you came along and … and I fell in love with you. It was never meant to happen but it did. I never imagined you would feel the same. It seemed impossible.”

“Not impossible, just a bit unlikely.” John actually smirks, stroking Sherlock's cheek.

Sherlock chuckles lightly and blushes bright pink.

“I'm glad we finally got there, Sher.” John adds, his eyes soft and warm.

“Me too, John.” Sherlock replies, reaching over and touching John's hip.

“Shall we get breakfast?”

“Yeah.”

x..x

“It's so unusual to actually see you eat something.” John comments with a smirk.

Sherlock rolls his eyes in response, “Yes, but  _ surprisingly _ even  _ I  _ need to eat, John.”

“My God, is the world ending? Sherlock Holmes just admitted he does menial things like us other  _ ordinary _ human beings.” John replies in mock-shock.

“Haha, John. You're so amusing.” Sherlock scoffs dryly.

“I appreciate it though, you know that.” John smiles softly, reaching over to grab Sherlock's hand.

“I know.” Sherlock smiles back, squeezing John's hand tightly.

“I've always loved you, Sher.” John says suddenly, clearing away the plates.

“As have I, John.” Sherlock replies with a smile, moving to stand behind John while he washes the dishes.

Sherlock gently rubs circles into John's hips, tilting his head to nibble at John's neck and causing the older man to moan.

“John, I was thinking, if you aren't busy, we might take this somewhere … more comfortable.”

John moans and grips the edge of the counter to ground himself as the younger man continues to kiss his neck.

“You're sure?” John half moans, leaning back against his partner.

“Of course I am, John.” Sherlock grins, his voice husky with lust.

“Alright.”

Sherlock steps back and spins John round, kissing him deeply before pulling him towards the bedroom.

As John clumsily shuts the door as Sherlock begins shedding his clothes and letting them pile in a heap on the floor.

“Look at you, Sher. Wow, you're the most exquisite creature I've ever seen.”

“And you are the most amazing man I've ever met, John. I never thought I'd find anyone that fit me so perfectly until I met you.” Sherlock replies with a soft smile, resting his hand on John's cheek.

“You and me both, darling.” John smiles, leaning up to kiss his partner.

“Shall we?” Sherlock asks nervously, biting his lip.

“If you're sure, then I'll be careful with you. I promise.”

“I am, John. And I know you will.”

“Come on then, love.” John replies, leading Sherlock over to the bed and gently pushing him down.

Sherlock settles himself on his bed and reaches for John, smiling softly at him.

“I'll have to open you up, love. Okay. It will be a bit painful at first, but it will get better.”

“Alright.” Sherlock smiles, leaning up to kiss John.

John continues to kiss Sherlock softly, one-handedly pouring lube onto his fingers and gently pressing into Sherlock.

Sherlock gasps in surprise and grips John's arm hard, causing the doctor to pause in his actions.

“Do you wanna stop?”

“No, John. Please, carry on.”

“Alright, love.” John replies softly, leaning in to kiss Sherlock again while gently pushing his fingers back into the younger man.

John feels Sherlock relax and starts nibbling his bottom lip, drawing out ragged moans from his partner.

“You ready, love?”

“ _ Yes.” _

John lubes himself up quickly but thoroughly, lining himself up to  Sherlock's entrance before pushing in slowly and moaning so low that Sherlock's breath hitches in his throat.

The older man doesn't move for a few moments, trying to ground himself so that he doesn't rush this. He moans softly, looking up at Sherlock's face and seeing all the vulnerability and openness, seeing the unwavering trust and connection that's always been there between them.

A realisation suddenly hits him; Sherlock has never had sex, never been this close to a person before, he's never ever been in love and maybe he never will be again. John isn't just taking Sherlock's virginity but taking his heart too. And Sherlock is trusting him with both. He was going to make love to this man, and in return he was going to give Sherlock  _ his  _ heart too .

John leans over and kisses Sherlock softly as tears well in eyes.

“Marry me.” He whispers gently into the younger man's lips.

“John?” Sherlock whispers back, confusion appearing on his face.

“Please.”

“Yes.” Sherlock replies, stroking John's cheek.

John takes a deep breath and smiles down at Sherlock, pulling out slowly and pushing back in.

Sherlock sighs softly, cradling John's head with one hand and running the other down his side.

John continues to go slowly, kissing Sherlock lazily because, even despite their busy lives of always rushing about, they'll always have enough time for this; for proving just how much they love each other.

They both know that Sherlock will still leave experiments all over the place and there'll be days when John wants to strangle the younger man, but right now, it's just about the two of them and enjoying this moment.

“ _John_.” Sherlock moans, digging his nails ever-so-slightly into John's scalp as his orgasm starts to peak.

“Sherlock.”

“John, I think I'm ... I’m gonna ...” Sherlock gasps breathlessly, bringing John's head down to softly kiss his lips.

“I've got you, Sherlock. I'll always have you. I'll always catch you, my love.” John whispers gently, stroking the younger man's curls.

“ _ John _ .” Sherlock sighs, silently orgasming between them.

John leans over and kisses Sherlock's forehead as he orgasms inside his partner.

He pulls out slowly and collapses next to Sherlock, looking over at his partner; who looks more beautiful than John's ever seen him.

“You're a miracle, Sherlock Holmes. Thank you.” John smiles, turning Sherlock's face to him.

“What for?” Sherlock asks curiously, smiling at John.

“For giving me your heart.”

“It was always yours.”

 


	6. Forever Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock deduces Lestrade's secret which leaves John curious.  
> The detective also manages to solve a case in five minutes.  
> But there's something else Sherlock is curious about  
> And John's surprised he hasn't already worked it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to get this done as soon as because *surprisingly* I hate not having enough inspiration to update more frequently xxx

“You're getting married?” Lestrade asks Sherlock with a smile.

“Yes, Lestrade, do keep up.”

“So, I'm guessing John was the one who asked?” Lestrade grins, looking over at John.

“Yes, actually he did. Is that a problem?” Sherlock snaps, glaring at the Inspector.

“How did we get onto this subject?” John asks with an exasperated sigh.

“Sherlock. When he started waving his engagement ring in front of my face.” Lestrade smirks, looking pointedly at the younger man.

“You are such a child, Sher. Stop torturing Greg, you know you'll take the case.” John grins, standing up and pecking Sherlock on the cheek.

“Thank you, John.”

“Should we be congratulating you as well?” Sherlock asks curiously, looking the DI up and down.

“What  _ are _ you talking about, Sherlock?”

“You've finally caught my brother's attention. How long as it been?” Sherlock asks with a smug smile.

“You and Mycroft?” John asks with a crooked smile, quirking an eyebrow.

“Some friendly advice, Lestrade, if you think I'm  _ high maintenance _ , then you're in for quite a surprise with my brother.”

“Can we get onto the case now, please?”

John chuckles at his friend's awkwardness, picking up the case file and quickly reading it through.

Sherlock lets the conversation drop and turns to read the folder over John's shoulder.

“Boring. Lestrade, is it impossible for you to solve this yourself? It's obvious it was the husband.” Sherlock replies, snatching the folder from John and throwing it to the DI.

“The husband wasn't even in the country, Sherlock.”

“Why, because he had a plane ticket? That doesn't prove anything.” Sherlock replies in his 'why are people so slow' tone.

“Sherlock, give it a chance.” John sighs, holding his hand out for the file.

Lestrade gives him a grateful smile and hands the folder back, scrubbing his hand through his hair.

“But, John. It's  _ boring _ . It's barely even a four.”

“Sherlock, play nice. Or at least explain to Lestrade why you believe the husband is the killer.”

“ _ Believe _ ? John, I don't  _ believe _ the husband is the killer. I  _ know  _ he is.” Sherlock groans, flopping down on the couch.

“Prove it.” John replies, obviously baiting the younger man.

“No tan above the wrists. He tans easily but always wears a suit to work. If he had been on holiday for two weeks, then there would be more of a tan. There isn't any improvement on it. Now, either the husband wore a suit on his holiday, unlikely, or he was never out of the country.”

“How did you know that?” Lestrade asks in shock, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“You made a comment about how even though the husband was on holiday he looked far too pale. Before you dismissed it as being because of his wife's death.”

“Brilliant.” John grins, receiving a proud smile from Sherlock.

“Right, I'll arrest the husband because he doesn't have a tan then.”

Sherlock rolls his eyes before continuing, “He also doesn't have an alibi either. Not one that can be trusted anyway. His 'assistant' is actually a stripper.”

“How would you know that?” John asks pointedly, frowning at his partner.

“I met her while working undercover once, I'd recognise her atrocious handwriting anywhere. Even without that knowledge, her handwriting skills are below average and therefore she'd never be hired as an assistant at a bank firm.”

“Alright, then. Was that so hard?” Lestrade teases, grinning at John

“Don't you have a murderer to catch and a Government Official to  _ woo _ ?” Sherlock snaps, the last part coming out with obvious distaste.

“Fine, I'm gone.” Lestrade sighs, throwing a sympathetic look at John.

John just mouths  _ Mycroft  _ in return and smiles back smugly as Lestrade turns and heads down the stairs.

“John, I feel I have to ask. When we were having intercourse the other day, why did you ask me to marry you? Or should I say, why then?”

“Can't you just say 'sex' like any normal person?” John asks with a smirk, sitting back down in his chair.

“I thought you would have preferred the phrase 'making love' but anyway, why?” Sherlock replies, looking over at John carefully.

“I do prefer the  _ phrase _ making love because, I'm in love with you, idiot ...”

“You're in love with me?” Sherlock interrupts, flying up into a sitting position.

“Of course I … you didn't know.” John replies, a clear statement rather than a question.

“No.” Sherlock says simply, looking at the floor as though it holds the answers.

“Sorry, I thought … I thought I'd told you. Or at least made it  _ clear _ how I feel.”

Sherlock continues to stare down at the floor, seemingly more confused than John's ever known him to be so he walks over to the younger man and kneels before him.

“If it's too much, it's okay. I didn't mean to force you into anything. I really didn't, Sherlock.” John says gently, taking one of Sherlock's hands in his.

“I never thought anyone  _ could _ be in love with me. And when I met you, I hoped you would feel the same but I didn't know you would.” Sherlock whispers, a rare moment of vulnerability from the younger man.

“I am and always will be  _ in love _ with you, Sherlock Holmes.”

“John, I think now would be the right time to say it. I've … I  _ think _ I've been in love with you since the day we met.”

John doesn't reply, simply because he doesn't need to, he just leans up and kisses Sherlock.

“So, will you marry me?” He asks again, wanting it to be a choice and not an order.

“I would have said yes no matter how you asked me, John.” Sherlock smiles, showing that once again he can most definitely read minds.

“Forever yours.” John smiles softly, kissing Sherlock's forehead.

Sherlock sighs contently, breathing in John's unique scent and resting his head against his.

“Always yours.” Sherlock whispers, finally grateful for the gift he's been given.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the Anthea/Jennifer bit does have a point.  
> Apart from the fact that I think both Mark Gatiss and Mycroft are either obsessed with the name or are too lazy to change it ;)  
> I wanted to mix it up and show a little change in Mycroft’s behavior.  
> I think that (yet know otherwise) if John and Sherlock ever got together that Mycroft would probably be okay with it as he knows John and has had the suspicion that John, if not loves him, then at least has had a crush on him for a few years and if he’s been able to put up with him for that long then he’s okay to date Sherlock.  
> Second chapter will be up soon, promise xxxx


End file.
